Various settings concerning the formation of an image can be set in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral). The settings concerning the formation of an image are set by operating the icons displayed on a setting screen. There are many varieties of settings concerning the formation of an image. The operations corresponding to the variety of settings are determined in the setting process for the image formation. In some cases, the user needs to carry out different operations corresponding to different types of image formation, thus, it is difficult for the user to comprehend the operations.